


Promises

by Aaronlisa



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: The first time that Patsy has sex isn’t quite what she thought it would be.





	Promises

The first time that Patsy gets drunk, she’s sixteen years old and it’s because her bohemian boyfriend at the time had plied her with alcohol to get in her knickers. The morning after, she wakes up when her boyfriend kicks her out of his flat and tells her that it’s over. So she goes to the one place that she knows she’ll find comfort: Edwina’s house. Of course, Mrs. Monsoon opens her arms for Patsy even though she looks like something the cat’s dragged in. After she’s been fed and her tears wiped away, Edwina’s mother sends Patsy upstairs to get some sleep since it’s only six in the morning. 

Edwina is already awake, a rare occasion for her, but she’s anxious to hear her best friend’s story and how glamorous everything must have been. After all, Patsy has been glamorous all of her life, while Eddy’s been a clumsy, ungraceful child. Patsy doesn’t have the heart or the courage to tell Edwina that the sex was horrid, so she puts on a sly smile and lies. 

When they’re lying side by side on Eddy’s small bed staring at the ceiling, Eddy lost in day dreams of romance; Patsy realizes that the last two months spent with her ex-boyfriend were a mistake. Especially when everything she could ever want is right beside her in the form of Edwina. But she knows that Eddy will never want her like that so Patsy bites her lower lip so hard that she can taste blood to prevent the words from tumbling out of her mouth. When Eddy sighs, it takes every ounce of control for Patsy to not turn ever so slightly so she can pull Eddy into her arms and kiss her like she so desperately wants. It’ll never be so Patsy vows that she’ll do everything in power to be in Eddy’s life forever and ever so that even if she can’t have Eddy in her life the way that she wants and needs, they’ll be together. 

“Promise me, that no man will ever come between us,” Patsy says her voice hoarse.

Eddy turns her head and stares at Patsy for a moment, hesitating because she thinks that Patsy will leave her the next time some young man comes calling. 

“Edwina Monsoon, promise me that we’ll always be friends.”

“I promise,” Eddy quietly says, even though she doubts that Patsy will stay in her life. 

**END**


End file.
